


More Stuff I Wrote In Middle School

by daddy_chill



Category: Original Story
Genre: Cringe, Death, Detective, I'm Bad At Tagging, Investigations, Iwanttodie, Murder, School, i'm FINE, idk man, metaphorically, of course, why am i here, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddy_chill/pseuds/daddy_chill
Summary: Uhhh so this is stuff I wrote in middle school so yea expect cringe and it is 100% okay to roast past me in the comments.





	1. Murder in Marshal House

Plip plip plip plip plip.

The rain landed softly on the windows of my car as I left the Flower Shop to drive home. I quickly turned the radio on and Ke$ha - Die Young started playing. It was a normal rainy afternoon in Eugene Oregon, nothing out of the ordinary.

A few minutes later I pull up into my driveway and start to head inside when I see Tom Marshal, the neighbor's son, walking smoothly out of his parents house.

“Good afternoon, Tom.” I nod stiffly. Tom always of a strange vibe, I could never pinpoint why though.

“Good afternoon,” Tom said, lifting his hat and giving me a smile. He turned and left.

I rush inside and lock the door behind me. Taking a deep breath in, I make my way to my bed and collapse in exhaustion. I fall asleep not knowing about the chaos that will begin the moment I wake up the next morning.

~^~

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

CRASH!

My half-asleep self had been trying to snooze the alarm, but epicly failed by grabbing the alarm and knocking it to the floor, and pulling a few dozen papers and a lamp down with it. I sit up dumbly and try to understand what the hell just happened. I slide off my bed only to instantly slip on the papers that fell on the floor and stub my toe into my dresser. Letting out profanities left and right, I make my way to the kitchen to make tea when suddenly I hear a knock at the door.

“Who the hell is knocking at my door? It’s 8:30 for crying out loud,” I mumble as I slowly walk towards the door and open it a crack to find a young woman about my age. She had bright blue eyes and white blond hair that was french braided down to her waist. She wore black jeans and a purple hoodie.

It’s not every day that someone attractive knocks on my door, so of course I respond with a very well thought out, “Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh can I help you?”

She holds out a police badge, “Hello, I am Detective Gwen Newton. I need to ask you a few questions regarding the crime scene.”

“Wait what? Crime scene?” I stick my head outside and my eyes fall on the neighbors house. It looks like something out of a mystery movie. Surrounded in crime scene tape, Police cars everywhere. “Holy shit! What on earth happened?”

“That’s what we are trying to figure out.”

“Right. Right, of course. Come on in and ask your questions then.” I lead Gwen to the living room and we sit down. I suddenly become aware of the fact that I have a giant Trans Pride Flag hanging on my wall and I’m wearing a pair of old paint stained sweatpants and a t-shirt that has a T-Rex trying to eat a slice of pizza with the words, THE STRUGGLE IS REAL printed on it. My curly brown hair stuck out at odd angles.

I watch as Gwen takes in the scene and her eyes fall on the flag, then looks at me, who is red as a tomato and is looking at the floor, praying she isn’t transphobic. 

She smiles and I breathe out a sigh of relief. Okay. Cool. Awesome. I wonder if she- no. I mentally slap myself in the face. Now is not the time to think about that.

“What is your name?”

“Jackie Sawyer.”

“And how old are you?”

“Twenty six.”

She nods and writes it down in her notebook.

“So, do you have any idea what happened?”

I shake my head, “Last night seemed like any other night, really. I got back from work and immediately crashed out.”

“And where do you work?”

“I own the flower shop just down the road.”

“What time did you get home from work?”

“Around 7 pm.”

“Did you notice anything strange? Anything at all?”

“Well…” I look back to last night, there was something a little off. “It was oddly quiet. Usually they play their TV loud enough for me to hear it from my bedroom, I don’t remember hearing it though. I could be wrong because I was very tired.”

Gwen nods, and skribbles in her notebook some more. “That’s odd.” She sighs, “Well I suppose I have to tell you. Mr and Mrs Marshal were found dead in their home. We suspect it was a break-in, but it’s unclear. As far as we know, nothing was stolen.” Gwen stands up to leave. “Thank you for your time, I must go now.”

“Okay see ya later.”

Gwen leaves, but I don’t feel like going to work today. Instead I decide to sit on my front porch. I’m not sure what to do. I wasn’t very close to the Marshals, but it’s still so shocking. Why would someone kill them? They were sweet, kind old people who wouldn’t hurt a soul. Gwen said that it was a break-in, but it seems like nothing was stolen? The Marshals were extremely rich, so that would explain why the person broke in, but why didn’t they take anything? There must be a different motive. The person clearly wasn’t after their money, so maybe this person had a grudge? But who would have a grudge on them? Perhaps it was a family member?

I glare at the dirt ground, then look up and glare at the house covered in crime scene tape.

“The only way to figure this out is to just go in there myself, but is it worth it?” I mutter under my breath. “Do I want to get wrapped up in all of this?”

The thought of going to work and pretending that it never happened is crazy. I can’t just ignore it! What do I do? 

~^~

After a few hours the sun starts to set and the police leave. I throw on my favorite maroon hoodie over a plain white shirt and tie the shoelaces on my green converse before walking over to the neighbors house. I know what I have to do. I take a breath in before stepping over the crime scene tape. 

After I failed to open the front door, I walked around to the side of the house and tried to open a window. To my surprise it actually opened. I climb inside and arrive in the dimly lit kitchen. Ugh, I should have brought a flashlight, and I can’t risk turning the lights on. Oh well, this is it then.

I walk out into a hallway, and a shiver runs down my spine. It looks like something out of a horror movie. The walls in the hallway were lined with old family photos that gave everything a creepy vibe in the dim lighting. I slowly make my way through, tip toeing even though I’m probably alone. 

It doesn’t take long for me to reach the other side, and I find myself in the living room. A chair was knocked over and the whole area was marked off with more police tape. This must have been where it took place. I took my phone out and snapped a picture, the light blinded me for a second. I walk closer and look around without actually touching anything. Then, as if it came out of the blue, I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of one of the couch cushions. With my thumb and index finger I pull it out. 

“Fancy seeing you here, Jackie Sawyer,” a voice drawled out, sending shivers down my spine. I turn around and come face to face with Tom Marshal.

“W-what are you doing here?” I mentaly curse at myself for stuttering.

His eyes narrow at me, “I should be asking you the same question.”

“Well,I’dlovetostayandchatbutwowit’sgettinglateIbettergetgoinghomesoonsoanywaysbye!” I dash around him and run outside then straight into my own house locking all of the doors and windows before Tom could get another word out. 

After a few moments my breathing slowed back down and I felt calm again. That's when I noticed that I had managed to stuff the paper into my pocket before running away. I slowly pulled it out of my pocket and unfolded it. In shaky handwriting, the words, “The food tastes bitter” were scrawled across. 

“The food tastes bitter?” I say out loud. What does it mean? A broken window, bitter food, and Tom sneaking around the house at night? Perhaps he was looking for clues as well? But why is he so scary? I guess that’s just his personality, but I’ve seen him interact with other people. He’s always so cheery.

A knock at the door jarred me from my thoughts, I made my way to the front door and saw Gwen Newton, beautiful as always. 

“Oh! Hello Ms.Gwen,” I say politely, smiling.

She doesn’t smile back. I get a sinking feeling in my stomach. “Hello, may I come in?”

I nod and lead her to the living room once again.

“So,” she began lightly, playing with the end of her braid, “Tom Marshal found you snooping around.”

My face flushes in embarrassment. Of course. “Yes, I apologise. I was sneaking around. But-”

“Do you realize that it is illegal to do something like that, Mr.Sawyer?”

“Y-yes but-”

“I’m going to have to report you.”

“W-wait!” I grab onto her wrist gently and place the paper in her palm. “I found this.”

She opens the paper and I notice her eyes widen. “This… This looks like it matches Mr.Marshals handwriting! But that would mean… Oh! And that bottle we found… Everything makes sense now! Where did you find it?”

“It was sticking out of the couch cushions.”

“Well, thank you. I’m going to have to analyze this further, but I think I know what happened.”

“What?” 

“Someone broke in and poisoned the Marshals' food. A bottle of cyanide was found in the trash. It must have taken place some time before you got home, right? Because it was oddly quiet.”

“Yeah,” something still wasn’t adding up. “Tom must have been there. He visited them everyday, but he left a bit earlier than usual. He normally leaves late, but he was leaving just as I was arriving from work.”

Gwen flips through her past notes. “He reported his parents murder at 7:48pm. He claimed to have just arrived home to find them dead, and immediately reported it.”

“But that doesn’t make sense because he always arrives there at around 6 pm and leaves at 9 pm, so if we assume that he didn’t do anything differently today, he would have been there when they were killed. If he had really found them dead, he wouldn’t have waited an hour to report it.”

I could practically see the wheels turning in Gwen's head, “I think we know who the murderer is.” She says, grinning. “That was smart of him, killers never report there own crimes, unless they feel guilty.”

“Hopefully this will all be over soon.”

~^~

A few days later, thanks to the note I found, Gwen was able to pull enough evidence together to confront Tom about it, and after he had solid facts thrown at him for several minutes, he admitted to doing the crime and was arrested. He now has to serve life in prison. 

“Have you ever thought about becoming a detective?” Gwen asks me.

“Hmm, I don’t think I’ve thought about it before. Do you think I’d be any good at it?”

“I think you’d be great,” Gwen smiles at me.

FIN~


	2. THE BATTLE BETWEEN CRAYOLA AND TICONDEROGA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayyya more cringe

Once upon a time there was a planet called Crayola. It was a planet where everyone and everything was made of crayon wax. They were a very peaceful planet. However, their enemy planet, Ticonderoga, was not. They were made of wood and had poison lead inside them. Their planet was made out of lead and at the core was gasoline. Everyone was starting to die because everyone was getting lead poisoning.  
So then lord Yellow Wood, the leader of Ticonderoga, sent a message to Lord Wax Paper, the leader of Crayola, and this is how it went:

Lord Yellow Wood: Hey i’m going to take over your planet, if you don’t let me, than there will be a war. And that would suck for everyone so…

No! You can’t have my planet, you have your own! :Lord Wax Paper

Lord Yellow Wood: Please!

NO! And that’s final! :Lord Wax Paper

Lord Yellow Wood: THIS IS WAR!!!!!!!!

so then the leader of Ticonderoga ordered his army to invade Crayola. They ended up melting all of the crayolians and then took over the planet Crayola. Then the planet Ticonderoga lost gravity and went straight towards the sun and exploded. Then all the planets in that solar system exploded.

THE END :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it would be funny if I turned this into a enemies to lovers fanfic but would people actually read it?? It would probably mostly be crack but idk


	3. Romeo and Juliet Modern Balcony Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I have no idea how couples actually talk to each other but yea

Romeo and Juliet were two normal teenagers living normal teenager lives. They liked each other. There was only one problem, their parents hated each other. The only thing their parents could agree on is to keep them away from each other.

That didn't stop Romeo from climbing up the tree that lead to Juliet's window.

Stalking? Who's she? Never heard of her.

"Is she awake?" Romeo whispered to himself. "Ah, yes! I see a light coming from her window."

Romeo continued to watch Juliet through her window without her knowledge.

Meanwhile Juliet looked at photos of Romeo and her together on her phone.

"I wonder why he's doing right now," she said quietly to herself. "If only we had different last names. If only we were different people. Then maybe we could be together."

She starts to type a text message to Romeo.

Juliet: Hey sweetie! 😘

Romeo: Hellooooo! How is my sunshine doing on this wonderful evening? 😍😘☀️

Juliet: I'm doing good, what are you up to?

Juliet leaned her face on her hand while waiting for a response from Romeo.

Romeo: If only I was a glove on your hand, then I could touch that gorgeous face of yours. 🥰

Juliet: How tf did you know I was leaning on my hand??? 😳🤪😂

Romeo: 🤔 Lucky guess…?

Juliet: Sure 🙄

Juliet opens her window and glares at Romeo who is sitting on her tree.

"I knew it!" She glares.

"Surprise?" Romeo shrugs.

Juliet tries to hide a smile. "You aren't supposed to be here, you could get caught!"

"Where is you sense of adventure, Jule?" He tilts his head to the side. 

Juliet rolls her eyes. "You should go home." She crossed her arms.

"What about my goodnight kiss?" Romeo pouts.

"Hmm," Juliet taps her chin. "Nah bro your on your own on this one."

Juliet closes her window.

"Juliet!" Romeo knocks on her window. "Jule! You can't just leave a dying man thirsty!"

"Yes I can!" Juliet's voice sounds small from behind the window. Romeo can hear faint laughter. 

He sighs. "Okay, fine. See you tomorrow at school."

Romeo starts climbing down the tree but before he gets too far away Juliet opens the window and kisses his cheek.

"See you tomorrow," she grins. "Now get out of here!"


	4. He always did hate golf 🤪💀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao it about to get angsty in here. Who doesn’t love a good gay middle school angst story?
> 
> Also ⚠️TW death and suicide⚠️

_ Remy grins at me with his beautiful hazel eyes before getting on the public bus to ride home. "See you tomorrow, Acey!" He says with his british accent, blowing an exaggerated kiss towards me. _

_ "See ya," I smile back. I watch the bus grow smaller as it climbs up a hill and out of my sight. _

**I should have never let you go on that bus.**

_ I wait a few more minutes in front of my highschool for my mom to pick me up. She drives up next to me and I hop into the front seat. _

_ “Did you have a good day at school, Ace?” She asks me. _

_ “Yep,” I reply, staring out the window. _

**If only I knew.**

_ It takes a few minutes to drive home. When we pull into the driveway, my mom gives me the house key. _

_ “I have to go to the bank, I’ll be back soon, okay?”  _

_ “Okay” _

**It was the last time I saw your smile.**

_ Later that night I turn on the news. The news reporter had horrible news. The bus crashed. _

_ “We are sorry to say that bus 17 was hit by a semi truck delivering golf supplies at 3:53pm today. There were zero survivors-” _

**You always did hate golf. I remember the one time I met your alcoholic father. He took us golfing. It wasn’t fun.**

_ “Remy!” I cry into the phone. “Remy please! Please answer!” _

_ “Hi this is Remy Wilson! Please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as I can, thanks!” _

**Your father didn’t bother to show up at the funeral. You never did have a connection to your mother and she lived in Britain so she didn’t show either.**

_ My mom runs into the living room. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” _

_ “R-Remy,” I simply point to the TV. Fresh tears fall down my face. _

_ It takes a minute for her to understand. “Oh Ace. Honey, it’s going to be okay.” She pulls me into a tight hug. I don’t hug back. I can't. I feel numb. _

_ “It’s never going to be okay.” _

**I hated your funeral. The priest’s voice oozed pity. He didn’t care. Nobody seemed to care. I couldn’t go to school for a month. Why did it seem like no one cared about you? How did everyone move on so fast? Why couldn’t we have lasted longer? We were just two 15 year old boys. Questions fill my head everyday.**

**Nine years go by.**

**I’m 24 years old now. I work at a gas station. I gave up pursuing my dream job as a singer when you left.**

**I have tried to move on, but life is just not the same without you by my side. If you were still alive, would we have made it this far?**

_ I miss you Remy. _

These were my last thoughts before I stepped off a bridge at midnight. The wind rushed through my hair as the water got closer. 

Then there was nothing. I let the nothingness surround me like a comfortable hug.

"Ace"

I ignore the voice that echoes through the nothingness. It sounds familiar.

"Acey!"

Only one person calls me that. I open my eyes.

"Took you long enough," Remy pulls me into a hug.

"Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry, Ace. Although I wish you could've moved on. You had your whole life ahead of you."

"Where are we?"

"Some people call it Heaven. Some people call it the Underworld. Some people call it Nirvana. It has many names. No one actually knows what this place is."

Remy takes my hand and we fly to the stars. 

"I don't care where we are, as long as we are together, I'll be okay."

We smile as we step into the light.


	5. I have zero idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🤪

It was your average boring school day for Calvin. Calvin was hunched over his seat drooling on his work. His greasy blonde hair was messy. The classroom still reeked of moldy bananas and other fruits like always. The same dead spiders still clung to the ceiling. Clearly, the teacher had given up on life already. Her gray bushy hair stuck out in weird random angles. Calvin was staring out the window, not paying any attention to what the teacher, whose voice screeched like chalk on a chalkboard, had to say.  
“What on earth am I doing here on this beautiful day?! This is the only life i’ve got!!,” Calvin leaped into the air like a rabbit and scrambled out of his seat, screaming, “Aaaaahhhhhhh.”   
He tried to run out the classroom door only to meet up with the teacher, nostrils flaring with madness. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt. As she dragged him back to his seat, she said,“Next time, try a drink of water and a few deep breaths.”  
Calvin sunk into his seat, depressed that he had not made it outside.


	6. The Giver Bonus Scene 😭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what the fuck is happening in this story but yea

Jonas looks up and sees the house from his memories. “We’re here!” Jonas cried cheerfully. That was jonas’s last memory before he died in front of the house. Then Gabe started crying loudly.

10 years later…

Gabe woke up, he was trying to remember the dream he was having, and he had a strange feeling that it had actually happened…

“Gabe! Are you awake?” yelled Rosemary from downstairs.

“Yeah I’m up” said Gabe.

Gabe walked down the stairs and sat down for breakfast.

“There is something I need to tell you…” said Rosemary 

“Ok”

“do you remember when I told you that there is a community about a thousand miles away? And how I managed to escape?”

“Yeah…”

“Well there is a really old guy there, he’s called the Giver, and he needs our help”

“With what? Changing his diapers?”interrupted Gabe.

“HE’S NOT THAT OLD!!!!!!!”yelled Rosemary.

“Ok, ok, calm down can’t you take a joke?”

“That wasn’t funny” said Rosemary sternly.

“Sorry” said Gabe.

“As I was sayi-”

Bam bam bam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“- what is that!!!”

“I don’t know!”

“Oh no! hide!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAO I REMEMBER WHEN I MADE THIS IN 7TH GRADE I ALSO MADE A SHTTY ANIMATION TO GO WITH IT AND I WAS THE VOICE ACTOR FOR EVERYTHING AND I MADE WEIRD SOUND AFECTS AND I REMEMBER BEING REALLY EMBARRASSED AFTER SHOWING THE ENTIRE CLASS BECAUSE I WAS JUST STANDING THERE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AS THIS SHITTY ANIMATION PLAYS ON THE SCREEN AND I COULDNT STOP LAUGHING I SWEAR TO GOD AHHHHHH


	7. One Goddamn Shitty Trip to the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao this is actually a true story

It all started when my mom got the idea that we should go pick berries. No one wanted to go, but since my sister, Isa, and I are still kids we have no say in what we do. We drove to a forest with towering cedar trees. We would walk alongside the dirt road and pick berries, then get in in the car, drive down the road a bit more, and repeat. When we were in the middle of the forest of who knows where, the car decided this was the perfect place to kill the car battery.  
“Oh no, the car battery died!” said Mom.  
“What?” said Isa.  
“Great, just what we need,” I said.  
As Mom looked at her phone, she said,“I’m sorry girls, I didn’t tell anyone where we were going before we left, and there’s no service.” Mom opened the door and started walking. “Come on, we’re going to have to walk.”  
“Why did this have to happen?” said Isa.  
Then we started walking, the sun beating down harder the more we walked. We found a gravel clearing about five minutes later.  
“Let’s wait here,” said my mom as she sat down.“Hey Raquel, will you go get the map from the car? I need to find where the nearest road is.”  
“Ok.”  
I started to walk back to the car. The tall, towering trees seemed to follow me, and I could see the dark shadows cast all over the forest, giving it that gloomy look. When I was halfway to the car, I heard a crack of a branch to the right of me. I spun my head in the direction of the sound, but all I saw were harmless trees and plants, so I continued walking. I finally got to the car and got the map and headed back to my mom and Isa. While I was walking, I heard an owl hoot in the dead silence. “Why did an owl hoot in the daytime? That can’t be a good sign,” I thought to myself.  
I find my mom and give her the map. She sat down and looked at it for a moment, then said,“The nearest road is two or three hours if we walk. Should we do it?”  
“I don’t want to walk that far,” said Isa.  
“Me neither,” I said, “I think we should wait for a little bit, and if no one comes, then we should walk.”  
“Ok, we can wait,” said Mom.  
Five minutes later…  
“SOS! SOS! SOS! SOS! SOS!” Isa and I screamed together.  
“Help us! We’re stuck in the woods!” I yelled.  
No reply from the dead, silent woods.  
Two hours later, a timber company drove by. Isa and I waved at them.  
“What happened?” said one of the guys.  
“Our car battery died.”  
They drove to our car and charged the battery. After that, they left. Then we drove home.  
“Can we not go to the woods for awhile?” I asked.  
“Fine.”  
That’s my story, and now I always try to avoid trips to the woods.


	8. How Fish Got Gills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmfao this might be the best thing I wrote in middle school also the goldfish character may or may not be based off of tr*mp

Once upon a time there was a clown fish, let's call her Sam. Sam lived in the village near the underwater kingdom ruled by a turtle, lets call her Briana. 

“I wish that I didn’t have to go up to the surface of the ocean whenever I needed a gasp of air,” sighed Sam, as she took a long deep breath of air and swam back down.

And suddenly, Sam had an idea! 

“I can go to the queen! Maybe she can give me that power!” said Sam excitedly.

As Sam swam to the kingdom, she saw a fish friend of hers, Bob, who was talking to the Salad Guy.

“I THOUGHT I ORDERED A PLAIN SEAWEED SALAD!” yelled Bob.

“dude, chill out, I didn’t make the salad.” said the salad Guy calmly. “I am only here to deliver.”

“I DON’T CARE! BRING THE SALAD BACK AND GET ME A NEW SALAD!” yelled Bob.

“O-o-ok…” whimpered the Salad Guy, as he got back into his car. 

“LEAVE NOW!” roared Bob.

Sam approaches Bob.  
Bob was always quite a ferocious goldfish for as small as he is. He had a gold fin on the top of his head, a shiny bow tie and swam around like he owned everything.

“so Bob, what’s new?” said Sam casually.

“Oh! um...nothing, just yelled at a Salad Guy, it was fun.” said Bob

“um... ok? How is that fun?” asked Sam.

“oh... I don’t know I just like yelling.” answered Bob.

“He was just trying to do his Job”, said Sam. (who was a little annoyed with Bob.)

“so what? Do I look like a fish who cares?” said Bob, as if this was a normal thing to say. 

“now that you mention it, no. but really you should care about others feelings,” says Sam.

Well, I have to go get some more air. Bye!” says Bob.

“Bye!” says Sam.

Bob swims away.

“Good thing, some fresh air might do him good, thought Sam, and perhaps I should too.” 

Sam swims up to the water to get air and comes back down to continue his journey to the kingdom. Finally, Sam arrives to the kingdom!

“yes! I can’t wait to visit the Queen!” says Sam

Sam walks into the kingdom and looks around, above her there was a silver chandelier with diamonds hanging on it, on the walls there are paintings of famous fish, and in front of her stands the most magnificent throne she had ever seen. 

“wow this place is amazing! I just love all the decorations! So awesome! Oh hi Fred!” (Fred is a catfish).

“Hi Sam! How are you?” said Fred the guard.

“I’m doing good! I'm going to see the queen.” said Sam. 

“Right this way Sam”, said Fred. 

Sam swims into the room where the queen is.

“Greetings, what can I do for you?” said Queen Briana.

“Hello. I came to ask for the power of breathing underwater, is this something you can grant me?” said Sam.

“Oh” said Briana “I’m sorry but I can’t do that.”

“WHAT!” yelled Sam “PLEASE! I CAN’T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!”

“Let me finish, let me finish” said Briana calmly “There is a way.”

“Really?” said Sam “your not joking, are you?”

“Nope.” says Briana

“Well, can you tell me?” asked Sam.

“Mr. Octopus can help you he’s a Wizard, he lives deep down in the ocean, in a place called the Many Arms village.” Says Briana. “But you must bring him something for trade, you must give him a rare blue shell that glows silver in the dark.”

“Thank you your majesty, I am humbled and ever so grateful by your generosity” says Sam.

“Fred will show you to the map and the shell,” says Queen Briana.

“Hi Fred” said Sam

“Hi” said Fred, “follow me.”

Sam followed Fred. Fred stopped suddenly in front of a wall, and said “do not open” (that was the secret password), right then, a door appeared. Fred walked in through the secret door, Sam followed. 

At the end of the tunnel there stood a golden safe, with a silver chain and a brass lock all surrounded with seaweed.

Fred unlocked the safe and gave Sam the map and special shell.

“Hey, do you want to come with me? I could use some help.” said Sam. 

“Yeah! That would be awesome!” said Fred excitedly.

“Let's go!” said Sam.

Then Sam and Fred left the kingdom only to find Bob snooping around.

“What are you doing here?” he croaked.

“We’re going on an adventure!” said Fred.

“I’m coming too” Bob replied.

“Okay...” said Sam. 

Before they left they all went up to get the longest breath of air for there long journey. So then Bob, Fred, and Sam were finally heading to the deep, deep ocean. As they got deeper, the darker and creepier it got... 

Half way there, they met a shark. 

“How ya doing?” asked the shark.

“Good?” said Sam.

“I’m hungry” said the shark

And it was that moment that they realized that they were surrounded by sharks of all shapes and sizes.

“Uhh... guys?” said Sam nervously.

“RUN!” yelled Fred.

“AHHHHHH!” screamed Bob.

The three fish dodged all the sharks and managed to escape.

“That was a close one!” panted Sam.

“Oh my god...” said Bob.

They had arrived at their destination, in front of them stood a sign that read, The Many Arms Village.

“Were here! Were actually here!” said Sam very excitedly.

As they looked around the village they saw dozens of octopus families and began to ask around where they could find the wizard. Finally, someone said he lives on tentacle avenue and offered to take them to the Wizards home. Then, Bob, Fred, Sam and Jane the Octopus went on their way. They shortly arrive at the Wizard’s house, an old sunken ship that was covered with seaweed around the house. 

Sam says, “thank you for taking us here,” and Jane went on her way back to town. Bob, Fred and Sam proceed to the door and knock. A very old Octopus opens the door and says “come on in, you’ve had a long journey. Please make yourself at home.” (As if he’d known I was coming, thought Sam). 

The Wizard said, “So. I understand you came here to get a wish granted.” 

“How did you know?” says Sam. 

“I am a wizard, I know things.”

“I believe this is the shell that I must trade for a wish?” says Sam as she hands him the shell.

“Ah, yes it is. Now I must warn you to be careful what you wish for. Your wish may be for good only and intended to help others, not just yourself” says the Wizard.

“I wish that all fish could breath underwater!” says Sam loudly.

Suddenly, in the deep dark waters of the ocean bottom, a beam of rainbow light appeared. When it cleared, Bob, Fred, and Sam all had gills!

And when they returned home they saw that all fish had gills.

THE ENDDDDDDD


End file.
